zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger (disambiguation)
Tiger may refer to: *The Bengal Tiger, a tiger from the Tropical Rainforest seen officially in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2. *The Sabertooth Tiger, one of the final unlockable animals seen officially in Zoo Tycoon 2 DS. (Not to be confused with the Sabre-Toothed Cat.) *The Sabre-Toothed Cat, an animal seen in Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs and in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals commonly known as the sabre-toothed tiger. *The Siberian Tiger, a tiger seen officially in the original Zoo Tycoon that lives in Snow, and has a user-made version for Zoo Tycoon 2 from Aurora Designs. *The White Bengal Tiger, a white tiger seen officially in the original Zoo Tycoon as a separate species and again in Zoo Tycoon 2 as a variant of the Bengal Tiger. Fan-made tigers *The Amur Tiger, or Siberian Tiger is a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. Do not confuse with the above-mentioned Siberian Tiger. *The Bali Tiger, an extinct sub-species of tiger seen in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Today thought to be poorly made by much of the fanbase. *The Balinese Tiger, a sub-species of tiger correctly named "Bali Tiger" seen in the fan-made Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. Do not confuse with above-mentioned Bali Tiger. *The Blue Tiger, a poorly-made animal seen in the fan-made expansion pack Zoo Tycoon 2: Made up Madness. *The Caspian Tiger, or Hyrcanian Tiger, an extinct sub-species of tiger seen in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Today and Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. *The Indo-Chinese, or Indochinese Tiger is a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. *The Javan Tiger, an extinct sub-species of tiger seen in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Today. *The Malayan Tiger, a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack *The Maltese Tiger, a common user-made mythical variety of tiger. Not to be confused with the user "Maltese Tiger", now known as "Gumba johnny." *The Nepalese Tiger, an animal seen in Zoo Tycoon 2: Fantasy Features, closely related to and visually similar to the Bengal Tiger. *The South China Tiger, a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. *The South Chinese Tiger, a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made expansion pack Zoo Tycoon 2: Raging Animals. Not to be confused with the South China Tiger, mentioned above. *The Sumatran Tiger, a sub-species of tiger seen in the fan-made expansion packs Zoo Tycoon 2: Raging Animals and Zoo Tycoon 2: Tiger Pack. Other *The Cave Lion, a sub-species of lion with tiger-like stripes seen in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals and Zoo Tycoon: Complete Collection. *The Liger, a fan-made hybrid of a lion and a tiger. *The Thylacine, a marsupial known as the "Tasmanian tiger" seen officially in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. *The Siberian Tiger (Fish), a fish from the Big Ol Bass *The World of Zoo wikia has a page about Tigers in the World of Zoo game. Click here to view. Category:Disambiguation